pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style)
1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot (2015).png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust PDSMBE-Roy-TeamImage.png|Roy Koopa as Anger PDSMBE-Iggy-TeamImage.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG